


He's a What?

by BoldlyGone1



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/F, Humor, Mid-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoldlyGone1/pseuds/BoldlyGone1
Summary: Aubrey wakes up in the hospital and has an unexpected visitor in an unexpected form.Is this crack? It's sort of crack.I forgot I wrote this plotless drabble during the middle of Amnesty, came across it so I figured I'd post it in case it makes anyone laugh.
Relationships: Dani/Aubrey Little
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	He's a What?

When Aubrey woke up, she was A) not expecting to be a in a hospital, and B) not expecting to see that cute girl Dani sitting next to her bed, but once she thought about it the hospital thing made sense, and she wasn’t going to complain about Dani. Expect that Dani looked kind of worried and guilty, and Aubrey felt like she should probably do something about that. She opened her mouth to say that she was okay, wondering idly why Dani should feel guilty about Aubrey getting thrown into a wall by the Bom-Bom, when a voice spoke, another person came into view, and she updated her list:  
C) was not expecting to see a white-haired man in a top hat and tails sitting next to her bed. He had red eyes, and she wasn’t sure if it was a genetic thing or a Sylvan thing or what, but either way she didn’t know who the hell he was.  
But the man seemed to know her. “Aubrey, dear,” he said worriedly, “How are you? I’ve been told you got a nasty whack to your head, what on earth were you thinking?  
“Um,” Aubrey said intelligently, and looked at Dani with what she hoped was a help-me-who-is-this-guy-also-hi-you’re-cute face. Had she gotten hit so hard she didn’t remember him? That was a thing, right? Although she remembered Duck and Ned and Mama and Barclay and Dani –  
“Aubrey,” said Dani, a little nervously, “I think there’s, uh, a reintroduction to be made – ”  
“Of course, of course,” the man said, rubbing his hands together. “How foolish of me, I was simply so worried that it didn’t cross my mind – you won’t have any idea who I am, although I admit, I would hope that you would know just by looking.”  
“So do I have amnesia?” Aubrey asked, pushing herself into a sitting position. “Cuz I’m not sure if I could just forget one person, but I guess it happens in the movies, and I don’t really know that much about brain stuff – ”  
“No, no, don’t worry, dear girl!” The man said, clasping her hand earnestly. “Nothing of the sort!”  
Aubrey pulled her hand back. “Hey, Dani? What the fuck?”  
“I’m sorry,” said Dani, a little helplessly. “I really didn’t know this would happen –”  
The man clapped her on the back. “Don’t apologize, this is a joyous occasion!” He leaned forward and looked eagerly at Aubrey. “Dear girl, don’t you see? It is I, your truest friend in the world!”  
Maybe it was the fatigue, or the concussion, or just the whole weirdness factor of the whole thing, but Aubrey suddenly noticed something she hadn’t before: a simple necklace looped around the man’s neck. A necklace made of Sylvan wool.  
“I’m sorry,” Dani said again. “I put it on him because I thought it would be fun for when you came back, you know, like a cute little accessory to cheer you up after being hurt – I didn’t realize – ”  
The white hair. The pink eyes. The restless, twitchy mannerisms. Her truest friend in the world.  
“Aubrey,” said Dr. Harris Bonkers, PhD, “You’re looking quite pale. Shall I get you some ice chips?”


End file.
